La mélodie de l'âme
by Genevieve Black
Summary: Boum... Boum... Boum... La mélodie de l’âme. La musique que les anges volent.


**Auteur** : Genevieve Black

**Titre** : La mélodie de l'âme

**Résumé** : Boum... Boum... Boum... La mélodie de l'âme. La musique que les anges volent.

**Genre** : Euh... Drame ? Difficile à dire.

**Rating** : G

**Disclamers** : À mouaaaaaa! Mouais, faut pas trop forcer sur l'alcool, hein!?

**NDLA** : Un petit truc. Je travaille en ce moment sur une fic un peu plus longue ( je sais pas si elle aboutira ) et cette idée m'est venue alors que je faisais la grasse matinée ( vive les congés! ) J'espère que vous passez de belles vacances! Profitez-en bien! Bonne année!

Bisouilles

_Gen_

* * *

**La mélodie de l'âme**

_Boum... Boum... Boum..._

Ça, c'est mon coeur. On dirait un tambour. Comme une berceuse, si on tend bien l'oreille. Dans les ruelles dégueulasses de L2, y'avait plein de bruit. Des ronflements, des soupirs, des cris, des gémissements. Il valait mieux ne pas en chercher la provenance. Fallait se concentrer sur nous-même si on voulait survivre.

_Boum... Boum... Boum..._

Solo disait que c'était la musique de l'âme. Y'avait personne d'autre pour nous apprendre alors, forcément, on le croyait. Et on aimait le faire. Moi, je me disais que, peut-être, y'avait quelqu'un, en moi, qui tapait sur un grand tam-tam. Un tout petit être. J'me sentais moins seul, dans un certain sens.

Parfois, je chantais pour accompagner les battements. Je ne connaissais pas de chansons alors j'inventais les paroles. La plupart du temps, c'était des mélodies joyeuses pour les plus petits que moi. Ils aimaient bien. Ils riaient. Mais le soir, c'était des airs plus tristes où j'arrivais même pas à faire transpirer l'espoir. J'étais pas un crétin. Mais déjà, à cette époque, j'étais bon acteur. Je voyais bien le monde dans lequel on évoluait. Et ça me faisait mal. De temps à autre, il y en avait un des nôtres qui disparaissait. Solo disait... il disait que c'était les anges qui étaient venus durant la nuit. Qu'ils avaient fini par voir combien on souffrait et qu'ils venaient nous libérer. J'me souviens... au début, je lui demandait souvent quand est-ce que mon tour viendrait. J'voulais voir le ciel et puis les anges. Solo me serrait contre lui et me disait de patienter encore un peu. De prier. J'le faisais. Toujours, avant d'aller dormir. Les anges ne sont jamais venus me prendre. Mais ils m'ont volé Solo.

J'ai pas compris, au début. Je croyais juste qu'il avait froid. Il était tout glacé entre mes bras. Je me suis détaché de lui et j'ai fait un grand feu avec les planches pourries et les autres détritus. Les autres, ceux qui restaient et que les anges n'étaient pas venus chercher encore, se sont rapproché des flammes. Je leur disais de faire un peu de place pour Solo.

Mais il ne bougeait pas. Ses lèvres étaient bleues. J'ai tenté de lui ouvrir les yeux. Il n'a pas cillé. J'me suis recouché près de lui, tentant de lui donner ma chaleur à moi. J'voulais qu'il joue avec le bout de ma natte, comme avant, qu'il me murmure ces promesses. Qu'il me dise ses espoirs et ses rêves. Qu'il m'appelle _'P'tit frère' _et me serre à m'étouffer. Et moi, je lui chanterais une chanson. N'importe laquelle. J'voulais juste qu'il me parle. Comme avant. J'me suis dit que peut-être, si j'étais sage... J'ai fermé les yeux et je me suis endormi, en priant, bien entendu.

Le lendemain, Solo était toujours froid et dur. J'me suis mis à douter. J'ai levé les yeux au ciel et j'ai froncé les sourcils. Je les ai ensuite baissés sur le corps de Solo. Je me suis agenouillé près de lui et j'ai posé mon oreille sur sa poitrine. Y'avait plus de tam-tam. Plus de musique. Les anges volaient-ils la musique ? J'suis resté là des heures, recroquevillé dans mon coin, à attendre. Les autres chuchotaient. Les plus vieux disaient qu'il vaudrait mieux partir avant que les soldats ne débarquent. Moi, j'voulais pas laisser Solo derrière. Entre temps, j'avais compris. Les anges étaient mauvais. De vulgaires voleurs, pire encore que nous parce qu'ils prenaient les vies, eux. Ils n'avaient pas le droit. Pas le droit. Je crois que je l'ai crié. Quelqu'un m'a forcé à me lever. J'voulais pas. J'voulais rester avec Solo. Pour toujours, s'il le fallait. Ou jusqu'à ce que les anges assassins ne reviennent pour moi. Ils sont revenus. Souvent. Mais jamais pour moi. À la fin, j'suis resté le seul. Avec ces corps désertés de leur musique. J'chantais, encore et encore, pour qu'ils soient inspirés, qu'ils la recomposent. Mais ils restaient muets.

Et puis les soldats ont débarqué. Trois types. Ils voulaient m'amener avec eux. Ils voulaient me toucher. J'me souviens de leurs rires gras et sales. Il y en a un qui a osé toucher Solo. Alors j'me suis fais ange et je les ai tué. Solo gardait toujours un couteau sur lui. Mon tam-tam s'est fait déchaîné dans ma poitrine. Une musique tribale, sauvage. Le sang sur mes mains, sur ma langue. Dans ma bouche. Comme un élixir. Et soudain, je les ai vus. Ces morts. Tout autour de moi. Solo. Plus jamais de musique. Jamais plus...

J'me suis enfuis. Loin, pendant longtemps. J'me souviens plus trop. Mais y'avait du sang, partout où j'allais. Je croyais que ça cesserait dans cette église. Mais je ne m'arrêtais pas aux statistiques. J'priais encore tous les jours. Parfois, je me réveillais la nuit pour aller à la chapelle. J'arrêtais pas parce que j'étais mort de trouille, littéralement. Les autres ne comprenaient pas. Je me faisais punir, parfois. Mais ça ne me dérangeait pas. Je continuais.

Les gens étaient gentils, là bas. Soeur Hélène et le Père Maxwell. Ils m'ont demandé mon nom. J'en avais pas. Solo m'appelait simplement ' P'tit frère'. Mais je me doutais bien que c'était pas suffisant. Alors j'ai dit Duo et ils ont hoché la tête avant de me laisser tranquille à nouveau. Duo. Solo disait qu'avec la musique de l'âme, on était jamais vraiment seuls. J'aimais bien ce nom. Je l'ai gardé. Et puis, il me rappelait un peu Solo. C'était mieux que rien, un souvenir...

J'croyais que les anges m'avaient laissé tranquille. Qu'ils oseraient jamais venir parce que c'était saint, ici. Peut-être qu'ils n'aimaient simplement pas les garçons perdus. J'avais tord, encore. Solo et les autres, c'était pas assez pour eux. Il leur fallait plus d'âmes. Ils sont avides, les anges. Ils ont toujours faim. Cependant, on dirait que le goût de ma musique à moi les dégoûte. Ils m'effleurent, mais jamais ils ne me touchent. Jamais ils ne m'avalent. Je hais les anges.

J'ai regardé brûler l'église. Entendu ses crépitements lugubres et ses cris macabres qui en sortaient. J'pouvais rien faire, sinon prier. C'est ce que j'ai fait. Jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir contenir mes larmes. Solo disait qu'il ne fallait pas pleurer. Boys don't cry. Mais je n'en pouvais plus. Et puis, Solo n'était plus là. Cette fois, je ne suis pas allé près des corps calcinés pour entendre une possible musique. J'savais bien qu'il n'y en aurait pas. Et avec le temps, on oreille savait les distinguer de loin. Et là, au milieu des cendres chaudes et des braises ardentes, il n'y avait pas de mélodies pour moi.

Les soldats sont revenus plusieurs fois. Ce sont eux qui avaient brûlé ma nouvelle maison. Ils étaient de mèche avec les anges, assurément. J'les ai fait payer. Chèrement. Je les ai frappé si fort avec la lame de Solo que même les anges n'auraient pas pu venir voler leurs musiques. Je les ai gardées. Elles sont encore là, dans une petite boîte, au fond de mon coeur. Pas question que je les libère. Un jour, je me suis promis que j'en aurai plus que les anges. Je leur montrerai que je suis le plus fort. Alors, j'échangerai mes âmes conquises contre leur promesse de ne plus jamais venir prendre ma sonate à moi, ni celle de ceux que j'aime. Mais j'ai encore beaucoup de travail à faire, d'ici là. J'le dis à personne. C'est ma mission. Shinigami. Le Dieu de la Mort. C'est peut-être vrai.

J'suis pilote de Gundam, maintenant. J'chante encore, quelques fois. Pour moi-même, seulement. Les autres ne comprendraient pas ça. Ils croient que je suis heureux. C'est simplement pour repousser les anges. Ils se nourrissent du malheur, vous comprenez. Mais vous ne le direz à personne, n'est-ce pas ? C'est notre petit secret.

Et en échange de votre silence, je garderai un oeil sur vous. L'oeil du Shinigami.

L'oeil de l'enfant damné...

**FIN**

Bon, c'est pas super, mais c'est venu comme ça. J'ai hésité un peu plus sur la fin, mais j'ai finalement décidé de laisser tout ça comme ça. Y'aura une suite, peut-être. J'y pense. Comme je me connais, je la commencerai ce soir... enfin, ce sera rien d'extravagant. Juste un truc triste, comme toujours. Dites-moi si c'est bien ! Kisses et merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
